


Fan Art: The Bright Tapestry

by BadPennyGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk is a really good guy, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Hunk, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro can't deal, Team Voltron Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadPennyGirl/pseuds/BadPennyGirl
Summary: Fan art for chapter 1 of Stationdragon's fic: the Bright Tapestry.





	Fan Art: The Bright Tapestry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stationdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stationdragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bright Tapestry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964571) by [stationdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stationdragon/pseuds/stationdragon). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk figures out Keith can see in the dark. For SOME reason...

This is the first image of several for Stationdragon's fic. Each fanart will be posted as a chapter here and will correspond to a chapter in Stationdragon's fiction: The Bright Tapestry.

This is the first bit of Voltron Fanart I've drawn since the 80's, when I was a kid.


End file.
